User talk:Aatrek/2012
2012 Archive Image quality The recent images you've uploaded seem to have "noise" artifacts from compression, either because you're grabbing screen caps from a source that isn't at the correct size and aspect ratio (or even on a screen with an "incorrect" pixel count), or because of the program you're using for editing them. I suppose the first question I should ask is where are you getting these, and what program are you using for editing them?- 04:51, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :I've been digging through the TrekCore screencap archives (which I believe are taken straight from the DVDs). If you'd prefer that to not be used as a source, just say so. In terms of editing, I'm using Photoshop - and that's only to crop or resize (smaller) the images, I'm not using any part of the software to "clean up" the images in any manner. Aatrek 04:54, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Trekcore is more than fine (I myself use them a lot), though it's know that Photoshop will recompress jpgs when it saves them, so that might be it. Since file size isn't an issue right now, I would just make sure that the highest quality is used when saving, if you would rather not use the suggested jpegcrop software. I am also mainly only taking about the Blu-ray caps from the films, since most other jumps in image quality for TNG episodes had to do with the source instead of anything else. - 05:07, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :I'll check out that jpegcrop software - thanks for the tip.Aatrek 05:09, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Format templates Hello again! I thought it might be a good idea to explain how (most of) the format templates work, or at least how the one does. links to USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) but looks like . The first part of the (after the USS) is the part that will be italicized per our formatting (which is the name of the page). The second part is any disambiguation in the page title, in this case (NCC-1701-E). The third part adds text to the end of the link, which is the "-E". So lining to the alternate reality Enterprise would be because the disambiguation is (alternate reality) in the page title. links like USS Enterprise NCC-1701 and USS Enterprise-E are for searching only, and should never actually be linked to. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. - 23:37, March 13, 2012 (UTC) "Concealer" Apply this piece of code here: And it get rid of a bunch of garbage on MA for you. -- sulfur 00:53, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :Applied. I'll get the hang of this soon enough! Aatrek 00:56, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Sidebar images Images used in sidebars should be at least 292px wide, and as "short" as possible, so please take this in to account when cropping. Short in this case means that the longest dimension should always be the width. - 21:36, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :Gotcha. I'll clean up some of my recent uploads to correct. - Aatrek 22:51, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Rename requests Please remember to add the namespace to the suggested title when adding the rename template, or the merge template, so the link points to the correct destination. - 23:14, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Spacing Please do NOT put a space after the colon in links, such as categories or namespace designations. While the software will ignore these, it stops other things from working correctly, the easiest to see would be the suggestions, which will not display because of the extra space. - 17:41, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :Didn't realize that - it won't happen in the future. Aatrek 17:42, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Mass renaming It would be easier if you would create a forum topic about this and just list the files there, so the template doesn't have to be added and removed every time. - 22:10, April 17, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, I'll do that going forward. Sorry if you got a lot of notifications! Aatrek 22:11, April 17, 2012 (UTC) :Should that go under "General" in the forums? - Aatrek 22:18, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Yes. - 22:33, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Forums are talk pages, remember to sign. - 23:54, April 17, 2012 (UTC) I've moved this to a user project page, since theoretically that will lead to more admins becoming involved, and to reflect the longer term goal of formatting all images to a this standard. - 04:26, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Remastered release How did you get a hold of the remastered release to get the pics from that your uploading? - :I have been gathering them from preview reviews from various sites online that have been posting high-res caps from the BR DVDs. My own copy of the set will be arriving on Tuesday, so I hope to get started capping my own images then! - Aatrek (talk) 22:35, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Image uploads When uploading images (such as this one), please ensure that you list which specific special feature the image is from, just listing "Bonus Features" is not acceptable. Also, please ensure that you verify categories that you add to these images. There is no such "Bonus Features" category for images, it is named "special features". Thanks. -- sulfur (talk) 12:31, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :Whoops. I'll get 'em all fixed. -- Aatrek (talk) 16:21, July 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Do you intend to actually use the "original" images you have suggested for renaming in some way? If there isn't any reason to keep the original, you should just upload the remastered image using the same file name, to preserve the file history amongst other things. - 19:39, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :...not really, I guess - I was just using that for the comparison; thought it was a requirement for revised CG stuff. I didn't know that the old CGI stuff could go if it wasn't being used. - [[User:Aatrek|'Aatrek']] 19:41, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Typically, if the CG stuff has changed, then yes, use a separate image name. If it is very similar, then it's OK to use the same, unless the idea is to compare one to the other. -- sulfur (talk) 19:51, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :So the new planet renders are keepers, right? What about other things, like File:Kneras battle cruiser.jpg, File:Viewscreen targeting.jpg, or File:USS Enterprise-D firing on the Echo Papa 607 drone.jpg? - [[User:Aatrek|'Aatrek']] 19:55, July 30, 2012 (UTC) The Echo Papa 607 drone is a good one to keep (for example) to compare the two. Does it need renaming? No. Do any of them really need renaming? No. -- sulfur (talk) 20:02, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :All right; I'll name the new ones "remastered", and leave the originals as is. - [[User:Aatrek|'Aatrek']] 21:15, July 30, 2012 (UTC) ::So long as you, or anyone for that matter, are going to use the original for a comparison, like the one at , that isn't just on the file description pages, since the file history already would do that, then it's a good idea to use different names. I tend to think of it this way: if you don't have anything to say about the difference between the two, we don't need two. - 00:36, July 31, 2012 (UTC) File:Susan Duchow, VISOR test.jpg Thank you for replacing it. Looks great. Is there a chance to get an image without the text? Tom (talk) 11:12, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :Unfortunately not - the caption appears on-screen the entire time, and the image looks weird cropped down to just her face. - [[User:Aatrek|'Aatrek']] 11:15, September 26, 2012 (UTC) ::That was fast. Alright, thank you. Tom (talk) 11:16, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Conspiracy Ships and Stations I have written to Jorg. He recommended that I come to you. For the ships and bases in "Conspiracy", that don't have screenshots yet: : USS ‘’Heart of Gold’’ : USS “Minnow” : USS “Nightwing” : USS “Omaha Nebraska” : USS “Sherlock Holmes” : Starbase Trailer Twenty-Nine : USS “Unicorn” can you get the screenshots for? Jorg has only the "front pages" of the messages - the header and the Starfleet arrow. I am looking for the header with the body. Thank you, Throwback (talk) 17:29, October 3, 2012 (UTC) I have another request for the episode "Conspiracy" There is this image - . Can you screencap the mission order this ship's image is attached to? Thanks, Throwback (talk) 15:33, October 12, 2012 (UTC) :It's already up, over here. - [[User:Aatrek|'Aatrek']] 00:31, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Citations Hey. Could you please add the source to your recently uploaded images? Thanks. Tom (talk) 12:56, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :Will do. - [[User:Aatrek|'Aatrek']] 13:09, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Image deletions After you suggest an image for deletion, please put them on the Images for deletion page; otherwise, the deletion tags might not be noticed. Thanks 31dot (talk) 14:38, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Image Hello Aatrek, The problem I have with the image you suggested reusing is that it doesn't look like me. I remember when that closeup was shot, and the director had me about one foot from the camera. I believe it was shot with a wide angle lense, which distorts and is not the right way to do things, if you know photography. Also, the lighting was bad. There is a shot of Daras in the back, looking at Gill in the same scene, and you can see how differnt it is, including the lighting. Aside from being upstaged by Kirk in that scene (they should have come around from the other side and picked up my line if they did that), this closeup was not a kind act. I know the Star Trek office has sent it to many people as a still, but this doesn't make it any more representative of "me", if you get the point. So, finding better shots in a video of the show, why not use one of those? If the aspect ratio was a little too wide in the DVD from whence I got my frame grabs, it seems too thin in the blu-ray version. I hope this explains something. - Valora NolandValora Noland (talk) 15:51, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :The blu-ray is the preferred source of all images for TOS and other releases. You may not believe the image looks like "you", but it DOES represent a good image of the character. - [[User:Aatrek|'Aatrek']] 16:00, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Valora answers, It is a good image, but not of the character, for the character doesn't look like that in the first scene or other places (such as in the background of that overall scene). I think, being who the image is of, I should have the final say here. I think my face looks like a potato in this shot! 18:30, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Black borders Hey there. I've noticed that many images you've recently uploaded have black borders on one side. Could you avoid these borders? Thanks. Tom (talk) 15:12, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :They're part of the TrekCore screencaps. I'll have the Blu-rays in another two weeks and will be replacing all the S2 images then - they'll be black-bar-free. - [[User:Aatrek|'Aatrek']] 16:12, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Into Darkness Information from the upcoming film can't be in in-universe articles (including 2259) until it is officially released per the spoiler policy. A portion of the film being released as a teaser doesn't count, as it could still be changed between now and the release of the full film. 31dot (talk) 13:59, December 10, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, didn't realize that. You'll need to delete File:Nyota Uhura, 2259.jpg. - [[User:Aatrek|'Aatrek']] 14:02, December 10, 2012 (UTC) It's not necessary to delete the picture, it could still be on the page about the film- it just couldn't be in an in-universe article until the release of the film. 31dot (talk) 14:04, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Listing images for deletion Please do not use the speedy deletion tag for these things. You should use the tag and indicate what the duplicate file actually is. Just saying "duplicated file" is insufficient. Thanks. -- sulfur (talk) 17:36, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :Will do. - [[User:Aatrek|'Aatrek']] 19:33, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Removing images Hey. Please do not remove images from in-universe appearances on performer articles. It is like removing character images of Picard from Patrick Stewart's article. Thanks. Tom (talk) 20:17, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry about that - I thought those particular ones were there (as production staffers) due to the lack of portrait-style images. Won't happen again. - [[User:Aatrek|'Aatrek']] 20:31, December 21, 2012 (UTC)